1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel single-functional and mixtures of multi-functional oligomeric performance additive compounds, their uses and polymeric compounds and compositions containing them which have enhanced oxidative stabilities, enhanced ultraviolet (UV) and light stabilities and/or enhanced flame retardance properties.
As a result of research relating to the above-identified oligomeric performance additive compounds, the inventors have discovered that certain sulfobenzoic acids, esters and their salts have a previously undiscovered use as flame retardant additives to oligomers and polymers, and particularly as additives to aromatic polycarbonates.